Life in Letters
by emeraldflame91
Summary: A series of narratives about striking moments in the main characters' lives from adolescence to adulthood with a slightly... alphabetical structure.


**Life in Letters**

**Chapter One: Matthew Olsen**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters. I do, however, own some of the OCs that will be mentioned in this piece. (I.e. Kaley, Travis, Keira, and Will's co-worker, Sergeant Decker.)

**Time Period:** It depends on the narrative, which you'll discover as you read this fic.

(Long) Author's Note: _**PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO READ THIS A/N!**_ First, I must acknowledge that the format of this piece is not original. I did not come up with it. The talented **armywife012205 **published a "Harry Potter" fic entitled "The Alphabet of Harry Potter" that is nearly identical in structure. After reading her fic (which I enjoyed greatly), I was inspired to do something similar with the W.I.T.C.H. characters (in addition to my own). So, I asked for her permission to more or less copy her idea, and she agreed. I am giving credit where credit is due. The only structural difference in the two pieces is that I thought it would be fun to pay tribute to the format of the episode titles in the second season of W.I.T.C.H. Hence why you'll see "A is for Apples" instead of "A is for Anonymous."

Second, in an effort to challenge myself and continue adding variety to my work, I will write these alphabetic narratives for ALL of the main characters in W.I.T.C.H. This means the girls as well as their love interests. This first oneshot, as you will see, is from Matt's perspective.

Finally, you'll notice that some of the letters are included twice. This is because I came up with two different narratives for a given letter, liked both, and didn't want to choose one. I am perfectly aware that the letters "b" and "p" do not occur twice in the alphabet, and so are you. ;)

* * *

A is for Apples

You have fond childhood memories of eating juicy, tart _apples_ and staring down into azure waters at the pier with your parents.

B is for Blue

Your heart stammered in your chest when Kaley opened her eyes for the first time and they were as _blue_ as your own.

B is for Beautiful

Will is _beautiful_ whether she's wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants after work or nothing at all.

C is for Cry

It doesn't matter if you're a grown man. Sometimes you just need to _cry_.

D is for Dawn

You rarely wake up at _dawn_, but when you do, you watch the sun rise.

E is for Energized

Being surrounded by the people you love makes you feel _energized_.

F is for Fear

_Fear_ surged through your body when Will threw herself into combat.

G is for Gun

You wanted to ask Will for her _gun_ when Kaley came home crying after her last date with Derek.

H is for Hell

Shagon put you through unrelenting _hell_ for three weeks. Even though he hurt you years ago, you don't like to think about it.

H is for Handcuffed

On the day that Kaley _handcuffed _Travis to the bed during his nap, you and Will had a date night. Mere seconds after you told her about "the incident," she choked on her lemon-drop martini. The drink came out of her nose. She had a hell of a time eating the dinner you bought her. Three years later, you still feel bad.

I is for Insane

The first time you heard Travis's heartbeat you were so happy that the doctor thought you had gone _insane_.

J is for Jealous

You've never been _jealous_ of Caleb's brawny build. Working out at the gym has helped you sculpt an impressive physique of your own.

K is for "Kanteen"

Volunteering to teach Blunk how to spell and write when you were sixteen wasn't the brightest idea. The first spelling test that you corrected had the word _"kanteen"_ written on it.

L is for Laugh

You _laugh_ every time you remember the day that Nigel taught Kaley how to say Will's full name. Will looked like she wanted to electrocute you later that evening when the word "Wilma" left your daughter's lips.

L is for Lost

Thinking about the number of lives that were _lost_ during Phobos's reign triggers more than a few tears.

M is for Mocha

You've always enjoyed _mocha_ flavored syrup (as opposed to chocolate) in your vanilla ice cream. There's something incredibly divine about the combination of ice cream and coffee.

N is for Nightmares

You don't like to admit it, but Nerissa and Shagon still haunt your _nightmares_. You worry that this will happen on a night that one of the kids comes to "sleep in the middle." The thought of them crying over their "scared daddy" makes your heart feel as heavy as lead.

N is for Napped

Will _napped_ in your arms during her birthing classes. She claimed that her drowsiness was the result of your "killer massages" at the beginning of class, but you knew better. The droning teacher put her to sleep. Some things never change.

O is for Owl

You thought you were going to vomit when Sergeant Decker shot that brown _owl_ during your "male bonding time." You remember how the animal's blood created a small stream on the grass as Decker removed its organs. That was the first and last time you went hunting with him.

P is for Power

Your friends and family claim that you have a silent _power_. You'd like to think that your six years as a stay-at-home dad has contributed to this.

P is for Pain

You've known Cornelia Hale since age thirteen and she will never cease to be a _pain_. That's alright, though, seeing as she's practically your sister.

Q is for Quicker

It didn't matter that driving with Irma made for a _quicker_ route to the promenade. (The place where Hay Lin's surprise birthday party was held.) The brunette's driving was so horrendous that you would've preferred to brave the twelve mile walk in the rain just to avoid an untimely death.

R is for Reason

Taranee acted as a voice of _reason_ when you told her about the stigma that you faced as a full-time dad.

S is for Sweater

Hay Lin forced you into that stupid, skin-tight, emerald green _sweater_ for Gender Bender Day at Sheffield in your freshman year of high school. From then on, you dreaded spirit week.

T is for Talks

You will never forget the _talks_ that you and Eric had over coffee.

U is for Understand

All of the trials and triumphs that you've experienced in your life have helped you _understand_ what it means to be a man.

V is for Vanilla

When your mom started giving you baking lessons, you were expecting to learn how to make chocolate chip cookies. Needless to say, you were in for a surprise when she stuffed a recipe for _vanilla_ cupcakes into your hands.

W is for Wild

No matter how many people try to convince you otherwise, you know that Travis is a _wild_ little imp. He has your wife's genes, after all.

X is for X-Rated

You've never had the desire to watch _x-rated_ films. The concept of porn makes you roll your eyes. And you're a better man than that.

Y is for Yearning

The act of _yearning_ is one that you seldom engage in. You've always been more of a go-getter.

Z is for Zeal

You admired little Keira Hale's _zeal_ for adventure until she and Travis had their first play-date. The sight of them running into your household covered in mud made you bury your face in your hands. The next time you hosted a play-date you took them to the local park.


End file.
